Megan Meade's Guide to the McGowan Boys 2
by iheartdesign34
Summary: The story begins when Megan graduates with Finn. But then, it takes her two years after and how her life goes into action.
1. Chapter 1

Megan Meade's Guide To the McGowan Boys 2

Megan reached over her chair and grabbed Finn's hand. It was graduation day and Megan was seriously nervous. She looked up into the stands where she saw her parents. They had just recently moved to Boston but agreed to let her stay at the McGowan's' until the end of school. She saw Regina and John. Megan smiled to herself when she remembered telling Regina and John about her and Finn.

It was the first day of summer and Finn and her were sitting in the shed.

"You know, this isn't going to work," Finn said putting down his paintbrush.

"What do you mean?" Megan asked her eyes widening in horror. "Is Finn going to break up with me? "She thought.

"This whole sneaking around thing. I think we need to just tell them," Finn said. Megan breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn't going to break up with her!

"They're in the living room watching TV, we could tell them now," She suggested. Finn nodded and opened the door. Megan soon followed.

Regina and John were sitting on the couch when they entered.

"Mom, Dad, Megan and I need to tell you something," Finn shakily said. John turned off the TV and he and Regina faced them.

"All right, go ahead," John said. Megan looked at Finn.

"Ever since you caught us kissing in the shed, Finn and I have been sneaking around," Megan said. Regina looked hurt and John looked mad.

"We want to tell you that no matter what you say, it isn't going to change how we feel," Finn said reaching for Megan's hand. Regina looked between the two of them and smiled. She glanced at John and they left the room.

"Well that was easy," Megan joked. Finn rubbed his hand on his face.

"I just hope they're okay with it. I don't want to spend the whole summer around hurt parents," He said. Just then Regina and John came back.

"Okay, we agree. You can see each other. But you are not to take advantage of you living in the same house," John stared at them. Megan felt herself blush.

"Thank you!" Megan and Finn said at the same time. Megan threw her arms around Regina and knew everything was going to be okay.

Now, Megan moved passed Regina and John and caught Sean's eye. He gave her thumbs up. She saw Evan and his fiancée Haley sitting together. Sure they were only 19 but Megan knew they were going to be happy. She saw Doug who she had just noticed that he was working out!" Wow, maybe he'll actually get a girlfriend now," Megan thought. She saw Miller looking, into the sea of people, for Aimee. She glanced passed him and saw Ian and Caleb frantically waving. Megan waved back.

Next to her, Finn squeezed her hand one last time before he got on stage.

"Megan Meade." The principal said. Megan got up, walked across stage, received her diploma and went straight into Finn's arms. She and Finn were going to the same collage in the fall, and she couldn't wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

For the record, I do not own Megan Meade's guide to the McGowan Boys. I just love the book and hope to share some of my ideas.

_2 years later Thanksgiving_

Megan and Finn pulled up in front of the McGowan house just in time for dinner.

"Ready?" Finn asked her.

"Yup! I'm excited to see everyone," Megan said as they climbed out of the car. Since Finn and her both lived on campus, they hardly got to spend time at home.

"Then let's go," Finn said and grabbed her hand.

Regina opened the door seconds later.

"Finn! Megan!" She cried and grabbed them both in a hug. Megan saw past Regina and spotted her parents. As soon as she broke free of Regina's death trap, she ran into their open arms.

"Megan! We're so happy to see you!" Her mom said. She smiled and turned back to Regina.

"Come in, come in! Dinner is just about to be served," Regina said ushering them into the dining room. Megan sat down at the empty spot and Finn sat next to her.

"Okay, we were just about to find out what everyone has been doing lately," John said, "Since you and Megan came in late Finn, why don't we let Sean start."

"Umm, okay well, I have a new girlfriend, Melissa. We met my shop. You know the bike shop I own?" Sean said playing with his fork.

"Sean that's awesome!" Evan exclaimed. Megan glanced up. He was sitting next to his wife Haley and Doug.

"What about you Evan? You have been all smiles since you got here," Sean challenged.

"Well maybe it's just because I love being here so much," Evan said but then saw the "I'm not stupid" looks we were all giving him, "Okay, okay. Haley and I want to announce that were expecting!" He exclaimed once again. Cheers went up around the table. For the first time since they got there, Megan noticed Aimee and her parents sitting on another side of the table. Megan waved.

"When are you due?" Megan asked her friend Haley.

"June," Haley said, her face glowing.

"Okay, Doug we all know you have some news," Regina said. Doug cleared his throat.

"Yo, I got into community college!" Doug said. Once again cheers went up around the table and Doug took a bow.

"What about you Dill head?" Doug asked Miller.

"Doug!" John scolded. Miller was looking at Aimee and hadn't even noticed the comment.

"I'm going to the same collage as Aimee," He mumbled. Surprise went around the table and Regina got up to hug her son. During this time, Megan noticed that Ian and Caleb were beginning to look a lot like their brothers. "How old is Ian now?" Megan asked herself, "Oh right! Fourteen and Caleb is eight. They sure are growing up fast."

"Finn, I believe it's yours and Megan's turn," Megan's dad said. Everyone at the table turned to look at them.

"Okay," Finn said suddenly nervous. "Why is he nervous?" Megan questioned herself. Finn got up from the table and knelt on one knee. Everyone gasped and all Megan could do was stare.

"Megan Meade, I love you, and I want to spend every single day of the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" He asked and took out a ring. Megan felt tears well up in her eyes and all she could do was nod. A smile spread across his face and he kissed her as cheers went up around the table once again. "Well this was certainly an interesting Thanksgiving." Megan thought.

Later that night, Megan walked up the steps to her old bedroom. It was still pink. Doug took Finn's old room after he moved out. Megan heard footsteps and turned. Haley was standing near the door to Evans' room clearly having to go to the bathroom.

"Are you going in there?" She asked.

"No. Oh and congratulations!" Megan said. Haley muttered a quick thanks before closing the bathroom door. Megan walked into the bedroom and closed the door. She sat down on the bed next to Finn who was already in his pajamas.

"You know, this room is really pink," He said. Megan was too caught up in admiring her new ring to realize what he was doing. Suddenly Finn was on top of her, kissing. Megan smiled and turned out the light.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Megan awoke in the morning to the sound of Finn's light snoring. She eased herself out of bed and headed for the bathroom. She turned the knob and jumped. Haley was sitting on the floor with dark circles under her eyes.

"Haley are you alright?" Megan whispered.

"No," Haley moaned holding her stomach, "I don't know why they call it morning sickness if you're up all night." Megan knelt down beside her.

"You've been up since I saw you in the hall last night?" Megan asked. Haley slightly nodded.

"I slept on the floor a short time but only to jerk awake again. There's nothing left to come out," She moaned resting her head on a pillow.

"What's going on?" Finn asked as he came into the bathroom rubbing his eyes.

"Finn, will you go get Evan, Haley is really sick," Megan turned to look at him. Just then Haley moaned and leaned over the toilet, puking again. Finn's eyes widened and he sprinted down the hall to Evan and Haley's room. Seconds later a sleepy Evan came into the bathroom.

"Haley are you okay?" He asked.

"No," She quickly replied before puking again.

"I'll go get Regina," Megan suggested and ran down the hall with Finn at her heels. They were both still in their pajamas with their hair messed up but Megan could live with that. After all, she wasn't the one that was wearing her clothes from last night and puking in the toilet. Finn knocked on his mom's door. John groggily answered and when Finn told him what was going on, he woke Regina.

"So what's this all about?" Regina asked yawing.

"Haley is having really bad morning sickness. She's been in the bathroom since eight o'clock last night," Megan explained. Regina hurried down the hall and into the bathroom. Evan was sitting on the floor with Haley and rubbing her back.

"Haley, how many times have you thrown up in the last two hours?" Regina asked.

"Um, about twelve," Haley answered before puking once again, "Make that thirteen."

"Megan go get the doctor on the phone. We need to take her in to make sure there isn't something wrong with the baby," Regina explained, "Finn, wake up Sean and tell him he needs to stay with the boys until we get back. Evan get Haley's parents on the phone and tell them what's happening." Just like in soccer practice they all took off in action.

No more than half an hour later, Evan, Haley, Megan, Finn and Regina were sitting in the doctor's office, all still in their pajamas. John had gone to work, Miller was with Aimee and Doug and Sean were with Ian and Caleb.

"Well Ms. McGowan, from these tests, your morning sickness is absolutely normal," The doctor said. We stared in shock. "This is normal!?" Megan practically yelled in her head.

"For twins," The doctor told them. Haley beamed and hugged Evan while Finn called everyone to tell them the news. "Twins!" Megan thought, "This is amazing!" Megan was so excited for Haley and Evan. When Finn handed Megan the phone to talk to Aimee, she gladly did.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Megan walked outside her parents' house after just unloading her stuff. It was finally winter break and Megan was glad to be home. Her parents' house was only a couple doors down from the McGowans. She glanced across and down the street to their house. Finn was outside hugging what looked like his mom. "Wait, Regina doesn't have black hair," Megan thought and gasped. "It's another girl!" Megan couldn't believe it. Finn was cheating on her. He was her fiancé! Megan broke into sobs and raced into the house. Before she did she caught Finn's eye.

"Megan! Megan wait!" Finn shouted storming into the house.

"No!" She yelled throwing herself onto the bed that she and Finn shared.

"Megan would you just let me explain?" He asked.

"No. You cheated. I saw you," Megan cried burrowing her face into the pillows.

"Megan please. Have I ever lied to you?" Finn pleaded.

"No," Megan said and sat up straighter.

"She's my cousin Adrian from Florida. She flew up here to help with Haley's baby shower and our wedding," Fin explained. Megan looked into his hurt eyes.

"All right I believe you," Now let's go see what we can help with," She said drying her eyes and getting up. Finn was right behind her.

Practically every day, Finn and Megan spent at the McGowan's house. But three days before Christmas Finn came back to Megan's parent's house by himself.

"Megan? I'm back," Finn said coming to sit on the edge of the bed. Megan pulled her face out of the covers looking pale.

"Hey," She croaked.

"How are you feeling?" He asked brushing her hair back.

"Not so good. What have you got there?" Megan asked propping herself onto a pillow.

"Just some wedding plans to go over," Finn said as he took out the big binder, "What do you think of Brown and blue as the wedding colors?"

"I like them. Blue like the sky, brown like the earth," Megan said.

"That's exactly what I throughout," Finn agreed, smiling, "I hope whatever you have is just a stomach bug."

"Me too," Megan said.

It was beginning to come upon New Years and Megan was feeling a little better. She was still sick almost every morning but better in the afternoon. But then something occurred to her. She walked over to Finn's old shed in the back of the McGowans house. John was at work, Regina was in the kitchen with Adrian looking over plans, Sean was at the shop with his girlfriend, Doug and Miller were playing with Ian and Caleb in the basement, Evan and Haley had a doctor's appointment so it was only Megan and Finn outside. She turned the handle to the door and Finn jumped.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" He playfully said.

"No. But Finn come sit. I have something important to tell you," Megan said, sitting on the bench.

"Okay, let me have it," He said coming to sit next to her.

"I'm two weeks late," Megan blurted, "I'm sick almost every morning, and I feel really bloated."

"Wait. What does this mean? Are you pregnant?" He asked.

"I don't know," Megan said her eyes filling with tears.

"Megan I don't mean that I'm not happy. I am. I just want to make sure," Finn said. Together they went into the house and told Regina and Adrian they had some errands to run. They pulled into a pharmacy and Megan went in to get a pregnancy test. They drove home and Megan went straight to the bathroom. Less than half an hour later, she came out with a smile on her face.

"Is it positive?" Finn asked holding his breath.

"Yes!" Megan cried and jumped into his waiting arms.

"We're going to have a baby!" Finn exclaimed before kissing her.

"We should tell everyone at dinner," Megan suggested.

Late that night, Megan got ready for dinner. Every night since Adrian got here, the McGowans hosted dinner. Megan's parents were visiting some other friends so they couldn't come to the New Years dinner party. Megan suddenly felt jittery. Finn and her had to go back to college in two days! How was she going to finish her sophomore year in collage if she was pregnant? Megan sighed and put that thought behind her.

"You ready?" Finn asked coming to stand in the doorway.

"Yep. Let's go," She said and headed for the door.

When dinner was served, Megan felt suddenly anxious. She glanced around at the party's faces. Regina, John, Sean with his girlfriend, Evan and Haley, Doug, Miller and Aimee, Ian, Caleb. They were soon to be her family. Finn nudged her gently. It was time.

"Um, everyone can I have your attention please," Megan said in an unsteady voice. Everyone around the table turned to look at her.

"I know this is kinda sudden but it's good news," Megan said, "Finn and I are expecting too." Regina gasped and Haley stared.

"Megan! Finn! I am sooo happy!" Regina cried coming to hug them. Cheers went up around the table as it registered what happened. Haley came around and pulled Megan out of the room. Aimee followed.

"Megan I'm so happy for you!" Aimee cheered hugging her tightly.

"Megan, I know we had our differences in the past, but I was hoping to count on you and Aimee to help me with the twins. Now I can't," Haley said with her arms crossed.

"I know but now we can be pregnant and have morning sickness together," Megan substituted. Haley smiled at that and gave Megan a quick hug.

"You two go join the party, I need to make a phone call," Megan said and went into the living room. The phone rang twice before it was picked up.

"Major Meade speaking," Her father answered.

"Hi dad it's me. Can you put mom on? It's important," Megan said.

"Sure honey, hold on," Her dad said.

"Hello?" Megan's mom answered.

"Mom it's me. I have some news," Megan said.

"You're not breaking up with Finn are you?" Her mom asked.

"No, it's better," Megan said.

"Oh good, I like that boy too much. Okay so what's the news?" She asked.

"I'm pregnant mom," Megan blurted.

"Oh honey, that's wonderful! Oh we will have to move the wedding up and get you registered for online classes so that you can stay home but still get the degree," Mrs. Meade rambled.

"Okay mom. But let me go back to the party. Love you,"

"I love you too Megan," Megan hung up the phone and sighed. She rubbed her stomach.

"I love you too," She murmured.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: I know I put chapters up fast but I am just happy to get them up. Let me know what you think!

Chapter 5

Megan stood nervously behind Aimee.

"You're okay Megan," She comforted. Megan nodded. It was her wedding day in February. Originally, she and Finn had planned an April wedding but with the new baby on its way, they couldn't wait that long. So two months pregnant Megan stood behind Aimee, Pearl, Ria and Tracy her bridesmaids. Tracy had flown in from Texas University just to be in Megan's wedding and to finally meet Finn. Megan had no idea that Tracy was coming. It was all Regina's idea. When Regina and Adrian were planning the wedding Adrian asked who Megan would like for bridesmaids, and Megan said that she would really want Tracy but Tracy couldn't afford a flight, that gave Regina an idea. It was at the rehearsal dinner when a knock on the door came.

"I'll get it," Regina offered. When she came back, there was Tracy. Megan hadn't seen her in years. Megan screamed and launched herself at Tracy. They both began talking at once.

"How did you get here?"

"How come you didn't tell me sooner?"

"How did you get money to fly here?"

"Who told you I was coming?"

"No one told me!"

When they had settled down enough, she introduced Tracy.

"Everyone, this is my friend from Texas, Tracy." It wasn't until later that night at the McGowan's house that they finally got to talk. Megan's parents were away again but were coming back before the wedding. They took the keys to the house so Megan and Finn had to stay at the McGowan's. Regina was thrilled. So when Megan showed Tracy her bedroom, they got right back into talking.

"So how did you get here?"

"Regina called and told me that she would pay for my ticket to come see you as your wedding present."

"I had no idea that you were coming!"

"Obviously by the way you screamed," They giggled.

"So are you going to introduce me to everyone?" Tracy asked.

"Yep, come on," Megan said as she pulled Tracy from the couch. She started at the far end of the hall which was Millers room.

"Hi Miller can I come in?" Megan asked.

"Um, yeah, sure," Miller said looking at the ground.

"Miller, this is my friend Tracy. Tracy this is the fifth oldest, Miller," Megan introduced.

"Hi Miller. I can see you like the Yankees," Tracy said looking around his room.

"Yep," Miller said looking at Tracy for the first time.

"Miller is dating my friend Aimee who you met at the dinner tonight," Megan explained.

"That's cool. So how old are you Miller?" Tracy asked.

"Eighteen," Miller answered.

"Cool. It was nice meeting you Miller," Tracy called as she and Megan headed across the hall.

"Hey Ian can I come in?" Megan asked knocking on the door.

"Sure," Ian answered.

"Ian this is my friend Tracy. Tracy this is the second youngest and sixth oldest, Ian," Megan introduced.

"Hey Tracy," Ian said.

"Hi Ian. So how old are you?" Tracy asked. Ian stared at her blankly.

"Why would you want to know that?" He asked.

"I'm just trying to figure out what your birth order is," Tracy explained smiling. That caught him off guard.

"I'm fourteen," Ian said proudly.

"Cool. It was nice meeting you Ian," Tracy said as Megan took her across the hall. Evan and Haley's door was open so Megan came right in. They were sitting at the computer surfing the web for baby books.

"Hey Evan. Hey Haley. This is my friend Tracy. Tracy, this is the second oldest Evan and his wife Haley," Megan said. Evan gave a dazzling smile.

"Hi Tracy. So you're in the wedding too huh?" He asked.

"Yup. So are you twenty-one?" Tracy asked.

"We both are," Haley responded, "But too bad I can't drink now that I'm of legal age." Tracy stared at her quizzically.

"Haley's three months pregnant," Megan explained.

"Yep," Haley said and stood up showing a small bump, "With twins."

"Congratulations," Tracy said and waved. Megan pulled her across the hall again. Once again the door was open.

"Hey. Doug, Finn, this is my friend Tracy. Tracy, this is Miller's twin Doug and my fiancée Finn," Megan said coming to give Finn a quick kiss.

"Oh so you're the infamous Finn," Tracy said smiling.

"Yep," Finn said with a toss of his shaggy hair.

"Yo, I'm Doug pretty lady," Doug said coming to stand near Tracy.

"Uh, that's great," Tracy said, "Well we better go, more girl stuff to talk about," Tracy said and headed out the door.

"Where's Regina, John, Sean and Caleb?" Megan asked. She hadn't seen them since after dinner.

"My parents took Caleb to go see Sean at his shop," Finn said giving Megan a kiss.

"Eww, Finn, you already got her knocked up so what more do ya want from her?" Doug asked. Finn glared at him.

"Shut up Doug," Finn said.

"I'll just go catch up with Tracy," Megan said and slipped out of the room. She found Tracy sitting on her bed with her ear pressed to the wall. Clearly eavesdropping.

"How come you didn't tell me!" Tracy shrieked beaming.

"Tell you what?" Megan asked coming to sit beside her.

"That you're preggers!" Tracy exclaimed.

"Oh it just never came up in conversation," Megan said teasing.

"I'm so happy for you!" Tracy said.

Now, Megan wanted to squeeze someone's brain out, she was so nervous. The wedding march began and Megan followed her friends out the door, to seal her fate with a kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Here's to Megan and Finn. Be the happiest couple there is!" Major Meade said. Megan grinned. They were at the reception and she was finally Mrs. Finn McGowan. She clutched Finn's arm as she drank her orange juice. Finn drank his champagne. The McGowans cut them some slack because they were already twenty but anyone younger than them couldn't have any. Finn smiled at Megan. How she loved his smile as it made her melt. She turned her attention back to her father.

"Megan. You're mother and I love you. So as our wedding present to you, we give you these," He said and tossed her something. She put her glass down to catch it. It was a pair of keys. She gasped and glanced over at Finn. He was staring at them wide eyed. They were keys to a house.

"Dad! You shouldn't have!" Megan said excited.

"Yes I should have. You're mother and I are being transferred again but to the next town over. So we had to put our house for sale and we thought we give it to you," He smiled putting his arm around Megan's mother.

"We're right down the street from your house," Megan told Finn. He smiled.

"We can join in any Ultimate Frisbee games we want," He said and kissed her.

It was now April and Megan was lounging on the deck chairs with Hailey, Aimee, Ria and Pearl. Tracy had gone back to Texas after the wedding but promised to come up for the Baby shower in a couple months. Megan glanced at Haley, who at seven months pregnant, was looking quite round, and smiled as she read Tracy's email out loud.

_**Hey Girls,**_

_**Just thought I'd check in. Miss all of you like crazy. I have a new beau now. His name is Steve. He's smart, funny and I love him. :) Hope you are all doing well, Hailey how's the babies? Picked out any names? Megan are you having a boy or a girl? You have to tell me! Aimee how are you and Miller? I hope there are wedding plans in the future! Hee-hee! Pearl did you find anyone yet? What about you Ria? **_

_**Love you lots,**_

_**Trace**_

Tracy had become great friends with Hailey, Aimee, Ria and Pearl. Megan smiled at the group.

"Should we respond?"

_**Hey Trace,**_

_**Tell us more about Steve! We need to know details!**_

_**Hailey: The babies are doing really well. We don't want to know if they are boys or girls or one of each but we picked out a few names. We were thinking Annabel, Rachel, Emily or Rebecca. Michel, Austin, Sam or Evan Jr. (That was Evan's idea.) **_

_**Megan: I don't want to know either if I am having a boy or a girl. Secretly I am hoping a girl. Boys have too much drama. Anyway Finn and I are so excited! We'll keep you updated! Love you!**_

_**Aimee: Miller and I are great. He doesn't even need to use the Yankees, question method anymore! No wedding bells right now but maybe in the future ;)**_

_**Pearl: Hi Tracy! Um, believe it or not but I am seeing someone. Doug. **_

Megan stopped writing and they all stared at her.

"What? His gangster attitude grew on me," She shrugged. Megan sighed and got back to writing what Pearl was saying.

_**Yeah, I know Doug right?**_

_**Ria: No guy for me but get this. One of our friends from high school, Jenna, she is engaged to her boyfriend Bobby. The only reason I know this is because Bobby knows my brother so I kind of found out that way. But it's not like we would be able to go to the wedding. She ditched us a collage for the cooler kids. Anyway, no guy. :(**_

_**Hope you are doing well Trace! We all can't wait to see you in June!**_

_**Love, **_

_**Megan, Hailey, Aimee, Pearl and Ria**_

Megan hit send and closed her laptop. She put her hands on her four month pregnant bump.

"Jenna's really getting married?" Megan asked.

"That's what I said isn't it?" Ria said.

"I still can't believe she ditched us at the end of senior year," Aimee said shaking her head.

"Oh well, I just have to wait until June to have my little twins," Hailey said rubbing her stomach. Next month was her baby shower and a month after that was Megan's. Adrian had planned the baby showers and went back to Florida. She was coming up again in a few weeks to help put preparation together. Megan swung her feet over the lounge chair and struggled to get up. She was only six months pregnant but it felt like a year.

"Here, why don't I just put the laptop away," Ria suggested. Megan smiled gratefully and snuggled back down.

"I guess I should head back home. Evan will be back soon," Hailey said and reached out to Aimee and Pearl to help her up. Hailey walked down the porch steps and across the street to her and Evan's house. It went up for sale a few months ago and the bought it so Regina could help Hailey with the twins. Ria settled onto the abandoned chair. She, Aimee and Pearl were spending the night. Their year at collage was done and Megan had finished her online classes. They planned to spend every night at Megan and Finn's house until the baby was born. She told them it wasn't necessary but they insisted. The sliding door opened and Finn stepped out.

"Hey, I'm home." He said and kissed Megan lightly. Finn worked as an Art teacher at their old high school teaching advanced art.

"Hey," Megan replied.

"I'm going to make some salads for dinner if that's okay," Finn asked the girls, "Megan needs her greens."

"That's fine Finn," Aimee replied. Finn smiled and went into the kitchen.

"Do you remember in junior year and I said you were a Finn girl?" Ria asked.

"Yeah! And you said no you were defiantly not a Finn girl!" Aimee exclaimed. They burst out laughing.

"Yeah well I'd have to be now!" Megan exclaimed gesturing to her stomach and their laughter increased. Megan knew these were her girls.

**Hey I just realized that Hailey's name was spelled Hailey and not Haley. Sorry! Anyway leave comments! I think I will do only one more chapter which would be when Hailey and Megan have their kids but I am also thinking of doing an epilogue to the series. Let me know!** __ __


	7. Author Note

**Okay just to clear some things up, Megan is actually six months pregnant in the last chapter. Hailey is spelled Hailey and please leave ideas of names for Hailey and Megan's children!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Megan was sitting on the living room couch in June waiting for Finn to call. Finally the phone rang.

"Hello?" Megan answered.

"Hey it's me. I'm on my way with Tracy. I should be home soon," Finn said.

"Ok. Love you," Megan coed.

"I love you too," Finn said. Megan hung up and called into the kitchen. She was too tired to waddle.

"Aimee? Finn called to say he was on his way," Megan shouted.

"Kay," Aimee called back. She, Ria and Pearl were making dinner. Megan wanted to help but with her being eight months pregnant and huge, they told her to forget it. Tracy had just flown in from Texas for the baby shower tomorrow. Finn was sent to pick her up at the airport. Megan pushed herself off the couch and waddled into the kitchen. Chicken and vegetable smells wafted from the kitchen.

"Ahh, it smells good in here," Megan said to come stand by Pearl.

"Megan! You're not supposed to leave the couch!" Aimee squealed.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself," Megan said.

"We'll forgive you. After all you are pregnant," Ria said stirring a pot of pasta.

"Hello? Anyone in hear?" Finn's voice called out.

"In the kitchen," Megan called back.

"Megan!" Tracy said racing into the kitchen.

"Tracy!" Megan shrieked, pulling her into a group hug. Once they all separated Megan noticed something. She gasped.

"Tracy is that what I think it is?" Megan asked excitedly.

"What?" Tracy asked brushing her hair back clearly showing off the diamond ring on her left hand.

"You're engaged!" Megan, Aimee, Ria and Pearl exclaimed together.

"Oh, that," Tracy said examining her ring.

"Tracy!" They all exclaimed again.

"I know! We were having dinner and Steve just out of nowhere proposed and I said yes!" Tracy said jumping up and down. Megan caught sight of Finn lurking outside the kitchen.

"Tracy's engaged!" Megan shouted.

"I heard from all the way over here," Finn said smiling his melting smile.

"Isn't it great?" Megan asked him.

"Great," Finn agreed before planting a big movie star kiss on her.

The next day Megan woke up early. She got dressed quickly and had an impulse to watch TV in the living room. Finn came down less than ten minutes later.

"Hey what are you doing up?" He asked getting a cup of coffe.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just excited for today," Megan said shrugging. Suddenly the phone rang.

"Hello?" Megan answered.

"Megan? I need your help," a breathless Hailey answered.

"Is something wrong?" Megan asked ready to stand up.

"I think I'm in labor," Hailey said and cried out in pain.

"Hold on we'll be right there," Megan answered getting up from the couch.

"Finn, Hailey's in labor," Megan said rushing to the stairs. His eyes widen and he rushed across the street.

"Aimee! Your sister's in labor!" Megan shouted up the stairs. Seconds later Aimee, still in her pajamas, rushed down stairs followed by Ria, Pearl and Tracy. Together they rushed across the street as fast as pregnant Megan could. When they reached Hailey and Evan's house, Finn and Regina were already there. Hailey was being helped Regina's car.

"Where's Evan?" Aimee asked rushing to her sister's side.

"Asleep. I couldn't get up the stairs to wake him," Hailey said and moaned in pain. Finn rushed in the house to wake his soon to be dad, brother.

"Oh, crap I think my water broke," Hailey was saying as she was lowered into the back seat. Megan got in next to her, Aimee in the front next to Regina. Ria, Pearl and Tracy went back to Megan's house to get their car. Evan and Finn soon joined them.

The ride to the hospital was bumpy so Megan kept thinking that the stomach pains she was having were because she didn't eat anything and was feeling nauseous. That is until they got out of the car and Megan thought she wet her pants.

"Holy crap! I'm in labor too!" Megan yelled. Aimee looked at her wide eyed as Megan screamed in pain. Ria pulled up next to Regina's car and Finn rushed to Megan's side.

"Megan are you okay?" Finn asked frantically.

"NO! I'm in labor!" Megan shouted. Evan just stood there not knowing what to do. Finally he went to Hailey's side and helped her through the doors of the hospital into a waiting wheelchair. Finn did the same. A nurse came up to Regina and asked if they were in labor.

"Yes of course they are!" Regina practically yelled and pointed to Hailey and Evan, "Hailey McGowan and her husband Evan. Take Aimee with her." Regina barked. Megan had never seen Regina like this. Next she pointed to Megan and Finn.

"Megan McGowan and her husband Finn. Take Tracy with her." Regina said once again. The nurse nodded and only Ria, Pearl and Regina were left. Megan reached for Hailey's hand as they went through the hall together.

"It'll be okay Hailey," Megan told her and cringed in pain.

"I know. Good luck Megan," Hailey told her as they were wheeled into separate rooms.

The two hours were endless. Finn and Tracy were by Megan's side every minute. Halfway through the birth, Megan's mom came in and stood next to Tracy. In the end, Lillian McGowan was born. Megan and Finn were now proud parents.

"Can I hold her?" Megan asked the nurse. She handed Lillian to her. Finn beamed at Megan's side. Just then Regina burst through the door.

"It's a boy and a girl!" Regina shouted, "Austin McGowan and Annabel McGowan."

"Mom, meet Lillian McGowan," Finn said as he gently took Lillian from Megan's arms. Regina was so happy that she was crying.

_2 days later_

Megan walked into the McGowan living room side by side with Hailey.

"Ready?" Hailey asked.

"Ready," Megan answered. They rounded the corner and saw proud new grandparents, Regina, John, Megan's parents and Hailey's. They saw Sean with his serious girlfriend Melissa, New dad Evan ready to take one of the twins, New dad Finn beaming, Doug with his arm around Pearl's waist, Miller smiling at Aimee, Ian and Caleb. Finn came to Megan's side to take their daughter. Megan smiled. Lillian had Megan's hair color and Finn's eyes that she loved so much. She looked over at Evan. He was so absorbed in his twins he didn't even notice her. "Good. My life is exactly the way I want it." Megan thought. She looped her arm around Finn's and looked at her new family.


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, last chapter of Megan.

Just an idea of their ages. At the Megan book,

Sean-20

Evan-18

Finn-17

Doug and Miller-15

Ian-11

Caleb-5

At Megan and Finn's graduation

Sean-21

Evan-19

Finn-18

Doug and Miller-16

Ian-12

Caleb-6

At thanksgiving two years later

Sean-23

Evan-21

Finn-20

Doug and Miller-18

Ian-14

Caleb-7

Now

Sean-24

Evan-22

Finn-21

Doug and Miller-19

Ian-15

Caleb-8

Chapter 8

_1 year later_

Megan held onto Lillian as the family sang happy birthday. Megan couldn't believe her little girl was one! She glanced over at Hailey and Evan and saw them holding their twins. Austin and Annabel looked so much like them. Megan glanced to her left and saw Finn he gave her a smile and a kiss on the cheek. She saw Regina, John, her parents, Haley's parents. Tracy with her new husband Steve, Doug with his very serious girlfriend Pearl, Sean and his fiancé Melissa, Miller with his fiancé Aimee, Ria with her boyfriend Brad, Ian and Caleb. Everything was perfect. Megan glanced back to her daughter and helped her blow out her candles. Yes, everything was just perfect.


End file.
